Fairy Tail University
by nevergiveup0116
Summary: Lucy just started off in her dream school ever since her mother had died. She makes many friends and along the way some enemies. But throughout her experience she meets to guys who want to be more than her friend. Who will she choose? Only the reader can decide so plz comment & follow. Rated T .
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks Guys for deciding to read this story. I already made another story like this, but I wanted to start out fresh since it now 2016!**

 **Aaaaaand Hope U Like it! Please follow, fav, review, or request.**

* * *

I'm half living my life between reality and fantasy at all times

-Lady Gaga (I'm not a FAN, but I liked the quote)

* * *

Lucy walked in to her room. She had already finished checking out her classrooms on the 1st and 2nd floor. She looked around and couldn't help, but gasp, she had finally made it to Fairy Tail University.

Her mother had gone to college here, so once she had passed away it had also became Lucy's dream. "I'm here mom," she whispered excitedly to herself.

The door creaked open when I saw a bluenette, with an orange dress on. She was a tiny one, but she seemed very nice. "Hi! I'm your new roommate my name's Levy, what's your's?" I smiled at her.

"Lucy, my name is Lucy" she grinned back at me then scratched her head, "I...um...I was wondering i-if up you like books?" She questioned. I nodded,"YASSS!" She jumped up and down.

"Yo, shrimp what's the ruckus?" A man with piercings on every inch of his body walked in. Levy crossed her arms in from of her chest and huffed "It's not shrimp, It's Levy!" He smirked and dropped her bags on her bed, then left. "Geez," Levy grumbled under her breath.

"Who's he?" I asked. She shook her head, but spoke "Gajeel, he is my um boyfriend, I think?" I smiled devilishly "Ohhhh Levy! It's not smart to jump to assumptions, like that!" Her face turned bright red and she waved her hands in the air.

"It's not.. I don't... Ugh! Crap" She groaned in frustration and fell on her back to the bed. I pointed a finger at her and burst out laughing. There was another knock on the door and I was about to get up and get it when Levy brush past me.

The door opened to reveal a scarlet red haired lady with another bluenette by her side. "Hey Levy!" Her attention broke from Levy and turned to me. "Who's this?" She pointed at me making me blush slightly.

"Oh yeah!" Levy squirmed "Lucy meet Erza, Erza meet Lucy, Juvia meet Lucy, Lucy meet Juvia!" All I could do was nod and Erza held out a hand to me and I shook it. Juvia welcomed me with a hug muttering "love rival" under her breath.

"Well we are gonna hang out with everyone downstairs so you guys wanna come?" Erza asked. "Sure," I said enthusiastically, and Levy nodded.

Erza led us down the stairs giving us lectures about not using elevators too much or something about ruining the environment. Though I didn't understand anything I nodded when Erza turned her head to see if I was listening.

We reached the cafeteria and walked to the most loudest table in the room. When we reached the table Erza introduced me to the other guys and I smiled. A boy with raven haired color, Gray, was fighting with a pink haired Natsu.

While Cana kept on drinking, and some three people were smothering Laxus and two white haired girls, Lisanna and Mirajane, were laughing about Elf an being a man. Gajeel was here watching three cats play around, and a small young girl smiled and apologized to the others. _Holy F*** I thought_ after seeing them.

"You saw the school and now you have friends!" Levy teased and I giggled and nodded. Before long, I got to know more people in the group and we were taking like we were old friends. Turns out they are not soo bad.

* * *

 **I just hope those assassins won't figure out where I am, because I may lose everything I am earning.**

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaaand There you go! PLZ Review, Follow, Fav, OR Request (Ill keep bothering you guys about this). Updates Weekly, Daily, or Monthly whatever I feel like.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy groaned as she entered her dorm, she had met so many people today she couldn't even keep up with their names. She looked around the room to spot another blond lying in her bed. "AH" she screamed.

"5 more minutes" the voice croaked sounding like a guy's.

"Who-no better yet what are you?" Lucy questioned. The last thing she needed was a drunk guy in her bed. The figure slowly pushed themselves up groaning slightly.

"Oh, this isn't my room?" he said tiredly. Lucy glared angrily at the blue-eyed stranger. "Oh yeah my name is Sting nice to meet you! he immediately said, and Lucy rolled her eyes.

LUCY POV

I rolled my eyes at the idiotic figure standing in front of me. All I wanted was sleep and he just had to show up! "Leave!" I pointed to the door and he gave me a hurt look.

"Come on, the walk is so far away!" he groaned. Before he could say another word I pushed him out the door.

I won't distract myself, I thought, I'm only here to study and work hard for a good life career. As she peeled off her tight dress and slipped into her PJ's.

%^^^^^%

I woke up with a jolt as my alarm clock rang. I groaned and banged my hand against the snooze button. "Stupid alarm clock" I mumbled under my breath.

I grabbed my school uniform that consisted of a skirt, collar shirt, sweater, tie, knee high socks, and sneakers.

I glanced around the room to see a note on my desk.

 _Hey Lucy,_

 _Staying in Gajeel's apartment, saw you sleeping so I didn't want to disturb you. Don't worry about school! I already showed you your classrooms so you should be fine._

 _-Levy_

I read the letter a few more times out of boredom. Then I grabbed my bag and phone, as I closed the door and walked down the stairs for breakfast in the cafeteria.

%^^^^^%

Ugh! I mentally groaned, Levy was wrong I couldn't even find a single class! I'm pretty sure I my facial expression was priceless right now as I wondered around door to door asking for my teacher's name.

Even worse! The teachers were so hard to understand! One especially one who kept on "bragging" about Cana, bet he doesn't even known that drinker.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder as I looker back to see Sting. "Need help?" he asked.

It's that weirdo! my mind quickly told me. But I kept it inside. "Classroom 324?" I said. He pointed in a direction, "We're in the same class together!" he said excitedly.

"Yay," I said boringly. He gently guided me pass the big rush crowd. Then he stopped near the door, "This is it," he said, "feel free to ask me about any other of your classes, I can help you find them." I nodded awkwardly and stepped in to the classroom, with Sting trailing behind me.

Natsu flashed a smile at me and I found myself grinning back as I took a seat next to him. But his face quickly changed when he saw Sting. They each flashed each other dirty looks. I rolled my eyes and watched them have a staring contest.

%^^^^^%

 **Aaaand that's it guys! Worked pretty hard on this chapter. WOW been a long time I updated! PLZ COMMENT, REVIEW, OR FOLLOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long day at school, so I sat down next to Levy in the cafeteria.

"You okay?" she asked. I nodded ignoring her betrayal earlier this morning (aka the part where she was staying at Gajeel's and told her it would be easy to find her class, and so forth).

I looked around to see Natsu approaching me "Hey Luce," he greeted. I smiled and said hi back. He sat down next me and Levy leaving a trail for his other friends to follow. A few minutes later, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, Juvia, and Wendy appeared smiling as they sat down grabbing chairs from other tables.

"I have an idea!" Nastu said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"First idea in the century" Gray muttered under his breath, as I laughed and Nastu shot him a look.

"Let's go to the karaoke bar this Saturday, since Luce probably never been there!" Everyone nodded and I ended up agreeing to.

%^^^^^%

The bell rang as we were dismissed from our classes. I sighed in relief, the first day of school was the worst, I swear I think I lost my a million brain cells from talking to Natsu and Sting.

"Lucy!" I turned my head to see where the voice was coming from, _Sting._

He ran over to me, "You going to the Karaoke restaurant across town on Saturday?" he asked. I nodded, "Great, I guess I'll see you there! Gotta go, Don't get lost on your way to your classes! Especially since you had such an amazing guy show you where they were."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, Okay," I said and he ran off yelling a goodbye. I smiled and walked to my dorm room.

 **Hey Guys! Next time will be karaoke night! Put some requests for songs, because I'm clueless. Soooo PLZ REVIEW,REQUEST, & FOLLOW!**

 **PLZ REQUEST A SONG IN THE COMMENT SECTION I REALLY AM CLUELESS!**


End file.
